1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration gauge and more particularly, to a main rotor blade calibration gauge for calibrating the main rotor blade of a remote-controlled toy helicopter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote-controlled toy helicopter generally comprises a main rotor blade and a flybar paddle. After a certain period in use, the angle of the main rotor blade may be biased. Biasing of the main rotor blade will cause unstable flying of the remote-controlled toy helicopter. When the main rotor blade of a remote-controlled toy helicopter is biased, calibration is necessary. Conventionally, the calibration of the main rotor blade is performed subject to visual check and experience. Calibration in this manner is difficult to achieve high precision. People may use a rule or scale to assist the calibration. However, it is inconvenient to calibrate the angle of the main rotor blade of a remote-controlled toy helicopter with a rule or scale.